The One Word Klaine Drabbles Of Yore
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Kurt/Blaine drabbles from 100-400 words each, ranging from severe angst to the sweetest fluff. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- BLOUDER. I SHIP IT. This is just a series of unrelated drabbles. Also, I own nothing. Klainespiration by tumblr and my friend MLC. Written because my full stories are taking forevah. And thanks to my friend MLC for giving me random prompt words.**

Shoulder

Kurt knew studying with Blaine was going to be a disaster, but he agreed to it anyways. There was always one junior commons empty on a Friday at 4:00, so he chose it to meet up at. It also happened to be the one where Blaine had kissed him for the first time. Kurt pulled out his iPhone and sent a quick text to Blaine, reminding him to hurry up. Taking out his notes, Kurt began to study.

It was defiantly a good idea to wear one of his old sweaters, because it was cold in this particular common room. Maybe that was why no one used it. But this sweater was slipping off one shoulder, making it harder to concentrate. After pulling it up countless times, Kurt decided to just leave it hanging. It was interrupting his study time and, besides, it was sort of sexy. A lot sexier than his 'faces', over which he was still fuming.

When Blaine finally walked in, (twenty minutes late, Kurt noted), he stopped dead in his tracks. His mind went blank. His hand began to twitch.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern of his boyfriend having an aneurism.

"K-Kurt... your shoulder."

He glanced at it. "Oh, sorry, the sweater just sort of slipped. I got tired of picking it up."

"Oh my god." it came out as a whisper. "C-can I touch it? Please? Oh god, please, I'll sing you a Lady GaGa song!"

"Um, I'm trying to study, Blaine."

"Your shoulder is so beautiful."

"You have weird fetishes."

Driving

"How did you manage to get shampoo in your eyes?" Kurt asked as he turned down, ironically, Blaine Street. He knew he was speeding, but he didn't really care.

"It buuuurns," he moaned, clutching his face desperately.

"This is why you should go organic." Kurt's phone blipped, signifying a call from his father. "Hello?"

"Kurt, where are you? Curfew was half an hour ago."

"Sorry, Dad, I have to call you back. I'm on Blaine and I'm going really fast." Kurt said, pressing the pedal down further.

"..."

"'Bye, Dad." Before he could hang up, Blaine moaned in the background. "Kurt, it huuurts."

Burt Hummel stood shock still for a second, and then grabbed his shotgun. "Carole, I'm going out to murder Kurt's boyfriend. Be back in five."

Ice Cream

Watching Kurt Hummel eat ice cream had to be the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen. Ever. It was just they way he would lick it, use his tongue to slurp up the melting droplets... it was beyond frustrating. Were Blaine's pants always that tight?

"Kurt?" It came out as little more than a strangled gasp.

"Hmm?" He glanced up from his treat with ice cream on his nose. His. Frigging. Nose.

Without another word, Blaine attacked Kurt's mouth with his own. When they broke apart, panting, Kurt offered his boyfriend a bite of the cone, smashing it into his face. Throwing it aside, he giggled and began to attack Blaine face, kissing and licking the ice cream away. "That's real nice, Kurt," Blaine said sarcastically, kissing him back.

Rain

"I love the rain," Blaine sighed, tilting his face upward and letting the droplets of water wash the tear tracks from his cheeks. "It's so gentle."

Kurt grasped his hand tighter. "I would tell you he didn't mean it, but I won't lie to you, Blaine."

"It's okay; I knew this was coming one day. I just wish Dad had let me get my stuff first."

"Don't call him dad. No true father would do that to his son. And I'm sure my dad will let you stay with us." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine. "No you're not. And you shouldn't be. I'm here for you though."

Without a word, Blaine began to sob into the already wet fabric of Kurt's jacket, pouring himself out and leaving himself vulnerable to the rain.

Jelly Beans

"Isn't he adorable?" Blaine made a face similar to the puppy he held in his hands. Kurt attempted not to melt at the sight of too much cuteness in once place. "His name is Jellybean."

"I can't believe you have a dog." Kurt said, examining the puppy closer. "When did you get him?"

"A few months ago, he hasn't grown an inch since I got him. It's okay, small people can have fun too." Blaine scratched Jellybean behind his floppy, silky brown ears and handing him to Kurt, who accepted the dog slightly reluctantly. "Cute, right?"

"Not as cute as you, but he'll do." Kurt remarked, smiling. Jellybean barked softly, as if in protest of not being cute enough. "It's okay, you're cute too, baby." He said, nuzzling the puppy.

Blaine looked on and mentally high-fived Jellybean for being such a BAMF.

Merry-Go-Round

"I want the green horsey! C'mon Kurt, I know that little girl's going to take it if we don't hurry up!" Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him through the small crowd to the biggest pair of horses on the merry-go-round. One was blue with purple and gold reigns; the other was green with silver and red reigns. Blaine hopped on the latter with a grin about to break his face. Kurt sighed in amusement and climbed side-saddle onto the blue horse.

"This is the best ride at Cedar Point, you know." Blaine informed the countertenor.

"What about the Ferris Wheel? Power Tower? MaXair? The Demon Drop? The Top Thrill Dragster? Anything else you can only find at Cedar Point?" Kurt commented as the carousal began to slowly spin.

"Nope, just the Merry-Go-Round, silly." He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I know this might be scary for you, so I'll hold your hand." Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I am quite terrified of this spinning carousal as I sit on a blue horse. Please do comfort me."

"It's okay to admit your feelings. I won't judge you."

**A/N2- Reviews make my life a happy time! And they give me the air to breathe. Chapter Two coming up... as soon as I write it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Made using Pandora Radio and a list of random words my crazy friends gave me, especially The Green Mushuguna. Thanks to them and my awesome reviewers! I own nothing. Enjoy and please review!**

Scarf

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" It came out ridiculously dorkier than Blaine intended it to be in his head.

"Talking to you, silly. I'm also rearranging my scarf collection."

"How many scarves do you own?" Kurt mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?"

"A few hundred."

"..."

"I know, I have a problem."

"Will you go with me to BreadstiX tonight?"

"Of course! What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7. And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Wear your Alexander McQueen scarf." With a wink no one could see. Blaine ended the call.

Kurt stared at his phone in shock. "FINN!"

"Wha-?"

"Did you tell Blaine about Rose's Turn and the events that took place before it?" His tone was almost desperate.

"Yeah, when he was over here last time... He asked if he'd missed any crucial stages in your life and wanted me to fill him in."

Kurt groaned in defeat, flopping facedown on his bed. "If Rachel or Quinn ever asks what you used to be like, I'm telling them about the time you tried to dry your shoes with the George Foreman."

Finn looked horrified. "Dude, you wouldn't."

"You broke the bro code, Finn."

Apologize

"I bet you just want to go back to your stupid jock boyfriend! You want Karofsky to plant another one on you in the locker room, right?"

Kurt stared in shock, his glasz eyes filling with tears of hurt and anger. He spun on his heel, starting to the door.

He caught him by the wrist. "Kurt, I didn't mean it."

"You meant every word." He hissed back. "Don't lie to me."

"No, I didn't. I was upset, and I just sort of... blew my cool."

"You know how sensitive I am about that. I can't believe you would throw it in my face like it wasn't you comforting me then, confronting him, sticking up for me. I guess you were just showing off your 'courage', hmm?" Kurt was crying.

"Of course not! I love you, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I just had this word vomit, this angry verbal diarrhea and the words just spilled out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. Sort of like now..." Blaine grasped Kurt's other hand, spinning him completely to be face-to-face, and took a deep breath. "I know I can never fully apologize for my complete rudeness, insensitivity, and general douchebaggery, so I am completely at your mercy for as long as your want."

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt smiled slightly. "You don't have to be my bitch for the rest of your life. I forgive you."

"Oh, good."

"I never said you weren't going to be my bitch at all. Now take me to the mall. I have some retail therapy to take care of. And I want a Belgian waffle freshly prepared and at my door every morning. Or croissants. With butter."

Spider

Making out with Blaine on his bed had to be Kurt's favorite pastime ever. Their bodies tangled together, sitting up and gripping onto each other for dear life. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths, exploring, tasting, and memorizing. Blaine's tongue softly stroked the roof of Kurt's mouth, causing the countertenor to moan and grip his hair tightly, pulling him closer. When Blaine began to trail kisses down his neck, Kurt groaned. "Oh, god, Blai-" He froze.

"What?"

"It's a spider." He whispered in terror.

Blaine glanced at the foot of the bed. "It's just a little daddy-long-legs. It won't hurt you." He moved to kiss his boyfriend again.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to make out with you with a spider watching us!" Kurt scooted away, horrified. The spider moved and he whimpered in fear. "Kill it!"

"I'm not going to kill the poor spider that never did anything to us. I'll set it free." Blaine scooped up the spider, which he'd secretly named Charlie, and carried him over to the open window, throwing him out. "Bye Charlie," Blaine whispered. He turned back to his boyfriend. "Can we continue now?"

"Not until you go wash your hands."

Blaine headed to the bathroom, glancing back at the window. "I'm sorry Charlie." He whispered.

Sims

"What is that?" Wes asked.

Blaine quickly shut his laptop, spinning around guiltily. "Nothing."

"Are you watching porn?" Wes snatched the laptop from him and opened it, sighing in relief when it revealed no porn. Because that just would have been awkward. "Oh, it's just The Sims 2."

"Yep, give it back."

"Wait, why? Who's in the house?" Wes hovered the mouse over the faces of a sim who looked strangely familiar. A small text box popped up with the words 'Kurt Anderson-Hummel.' He clicked on the other face to reveal a 'Blaine Anderson-Hummel'. "You made you and Kurt!" Wes gasped in shock.

"Give me that." Blaine snatched his laptop back. "You cannot tell anyone about this."

"Only if you let me see their memories."

"Fine." Blaine clicked on 'Memories.'

"Met Kurt, Made Friends With Kurt, Became Best Friends With Kurt, Fell In Love With Kurt, Kissed Kurt For The First Time, Did WooHoo With Kurt... Really, Blaine?"

"Shut up and read."

"Got Engaged To Kurt, Got Married To Kurt, Adopted BJ... Who the hell is BJ?"

"Our son. It stands for Blaine Junior."

"Adopted A Kitten, Taught BJ To Walk, Taught BJ To Talk, BJ Grew Up Well... That's it?"

"For now."

"You know I am obliged to tell Kurt about this."

Blaine shrugged. "Go ahead. Who do you think named our son?"

Glasz

"God, you have the most beautiful eyes." Blaine whispered, his forehead resting softly on Kurt's.

"They're nothing special."

"Are you kidding? They're like... I can't even begin to explain. They change colors. Sometimes they're blue as the sky, or greener than jade. They can be grey like storm clouds, or a mixture of any of those. They're like... glasz. Like the morning sea."

Kurt giggled, his heart warming. "You took time to describe my eyes like that?"

"Your eyes deserve a Facebook page. I'm going to make one." Blaine leaned forward, kissing him softly. When they broke apart, Kurt touched his boyfriend's cheek gently. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Watch it, Anderson."

**A/N- Reviews would rock my Klainebow colored socks. And I totally just had to add Klainebow to the dictionary. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- You all can thank Miranda for making me get off my lazy, writer's blocked, non-updating butt and giving me the most amazing prompt words of all time. This girl is a mini-goddess, I swear. Not that you're short, Miranda! Actually, I wouldn't know... whatever, enjoy the chapter, which is dedicated to MIRANDA! I also own nothing. (This is also partially inspired by Joutei on Tumblr and their doodles, but still mostly Miranda.)**

Peeps

"Don't you love Easter candy, Kurt?" Blaine had a large box of Peeps and was devouring them like his life depended on it. Kurt spotted them and whimpered in horror. "P-Pavarotti."

"Oh. This probably reminds you of your dead mom, huh?"

Hug

Hugging Blaine had to be one of Kurt's favorite pastimes. He was just so warm, and soft, and he smelled absolutely wonderful. Like happiness or something. His arms would wrap just so around his waist, and he'd nuzzle at his neck and it was just sheer perfection.

"You know I love you, right?" Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered softly in response.

"Love you more."

Birthday

"Happy birthday, Kurt!" Blaine shot off a small confetti cannon, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Beh. What's so happy about it? I'm another year closer to death, and we're not celebrating anything other than me being painfully ejected from my mother and into a world that hates me." Kurt grumbled, hiking his bag up his shoulder. They were getting coffee at the Lima Bean, a weekly tradition since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. Since it was a warm day for late April, they'd decided to have it outside.

Blaine frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bad day." He mumbled. "Probably because I wore my favorite tiara to school." Blaine immediately understood and engulfed the countertenor in a hug, which Kurt began to sob into. "It was a really bad birthday." He whispered brokenly into Blaine's understanding blazer.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighed, pulling back slightly to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips. "You had every right to wear your damn tiara, especially on your birthday."

"Just not at McKinley." He laughed bitterly. "I think Dalton lulled me into a false sense of security."

"Who was it? I'll kick their asses." Blaine declared, and before he could stop himself, Kurt burst into laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"You, taking on the entire football team? Blaine, I love you, but you're tiny." Kurt giggled.

"I'm so glad I made you feel better," Blaine deadpanned, making Kurt dissolve into chortles.

Studying

"So, who was the main general of the War of 1812, who later became president?" Kurt asked, almost rhetorically, closing the American History book.

"Um... Barrack Obama?" Blaine scratched his head.

"Obama is our current president, Blaine. How would he be able to travel back to 1812 to man the war?" Kurt sighed.

"You know the government hides stuff from us. Why not a time traveling president?" Blaine actually looked dead serious.

"It's a good thing you have your good looks." Kurt muttered, tugging Blaine forward by his tie to crash their lips together.

Neither one got much studying done after that.

Glasses

Blaine grinned to himself as he put on the round glasses and drew the lightning bolt on his forehead. After seeing AVPM, he just couldn't resist. (Plus, that Darren Criss dude looked just like him.) Kurt was going to love this! The Gryffindor tie and sweater put the finishing touches on the ensemble, and Blaine ran to show his boyfriend. "Hey Kurt! Kurt! Guess what?" he yelled, waving his arms wildly. "I'M HARRY FREAKING POTTER!"

Kurt leveled him with a judging stare and crossed his arms over his teal-and-gold striped t-shirt. "I'm not dating a wizard."

Chocolate

"What color are my eyes?"

"Hmm?" Kurt glanced up from his iPhone, where he'd been texting Mercedes.

"What color are my eyes?" Blaine asked again, wrinkling his brow. "I described yours, but I have no idea how to describe mine."

"Well, simply put, they're hazel, end of story. But they're your eyes, Blaine, and nothing is simple with you." Kurt smirked. "I guess they're like liquid chocolate, always shifting and moving and just so _fluid. _That's the best way I can describe them, but even that doesn't do your eyes justice." Blaine stared for a second, before glomping onto his boyfriend with all his might. "Hey! Blaine, I love you too, but watch the hair."

Yoga

_Knock knock._

"It's open!" Kurt called from his yoga mat. Blaine opened the door and nearly collapsed. Kurt was in the middle of his room, on the floor, doing yoga. He'd somehow managed to be resting on his forearms, almost doing a handstand, but with his entire body folded over so that his bare feet rested on top of his head. Blaine stuttered out something resembling a greeting, dropping his bag on the bed. "Hey, Blaine," Kurt replied, not sounding winded or strained at all.

"H-how can you even do that?" Blaine asked in wonder.

"It's not that hard, once you practice." Kurt shifted so that his legs were spread and feet touched the ground, his face smiling up at Blaine like this was the easiest thing in the world. "The first time I tried it, I got stuck and my dad had to untangle me. It was a bit awkward for both of us."

"You're really flexible." Blaine muttered.

When You're Gone

The bed was still made up on his side. Kurt couldn't help it; he stumbled to it and buried his face in the pillow. It still smelled completely of Blaine, like he was still there. His head had lain there just last night, whispering softly to Kurt in the dark. But it was never going to lie there again.

"There was an accident."

Kurt let the built up sobs escape into the pillow. It wasn't fair that everything he'd ever loved had to be ripped away from him. First his mom, his dad, and now Blaine, the love of his life. Was it his punishment for being gay?

"Your husband didn't make it."

Tiny cries filled the air and Kurt sat up, suddenly alert. He made his way to Everett's nursery and picked up their son, softly bouncing him on one hip. "Shh... don't cry, baby. It's alright." He crooned from behind his tears. Everett was the only link he had now to Blaine. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

XOXOXOXO

**A/N2- That last one made me cry. And now let's all thank Miranda again for pushing past my writer's block! Also, the picture I drew that inspired 'Glasses' can be found on my Tumblr, the link to which can be found in my profile. Reviews would be lovely~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sooooo, this chapter is SONG THEMED, sponsored by Pandora internet radio! Each one was written in the time of the song, which is why they're so short. **

Your Love Is My Drug (Key-Dollar Sign-Ha) (Also Blaine's POV)

Being with Kurt was better than any drug ever created. People told me I should stop being so addicted to him, but I just couldn't stop. I thought about him all the time and the tingles never went away. I didn't want them to.

When he went back to McKinley, it was like I had to quit cold turkey. I needed rehab for my love addiction. But I just couldn't stop.

I Like It Rough (Lady GaGa) and Toxic (Britney Spears/Glee Cast)

Blaine's lips were sublimely delicious and rough under Kurt's, and he found himself liking it. Craving the bruises, the hickeys that he would have to cover with Alexander McQueen scarves the next day. Kurt liked it rough. It was weird for him to admit it to himself, let alone Blaine aloud. But the moan that escaped his lips when Blaine bit down on his neck couldn't be contained.

Was he poisonous? If he was, neither boy could bring themselves to care as they attacked each other with ferocity. Heated toxins raced through their veins, quicksilver quick, and Kurt moaned out Blaine's name. Tasting his lips was the only option right now, Kurt thought feverishly as their lips crashed on each other's again. Nothing else mattered, not even air.

My Favorite Things (The Sound Of Music)

This day had been shit. The only thing to do was listen to his iPod's 'Cheer Me Up' playlist, since Blaine was out of town for the weekend. The Sound Of Music came on first, and Kurt immediately felt better. _My Favorite Thing is Blaine..._ He mused. _I don't feel so anymore bad though._

White & Nerdy (Weird Al Yankovic)

Blaine wanted to be gangster. Was that so hard? He sang about being gangster and thug, made weird faces, threw paper around, jumped on furniture, and serenaded people with show tunes. Wasn't that gangster? Just because he played ping-pong in his free time and collected X-men comics...

"Kurt?" He'd called to his boyfriend.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I gangster?"

Kurt had burst into laughter. "Blaine, I love you, but you are the _farthest _thing from gangster that I have ever seen."

Blaine had pouted, feeling hurt. Kurt saw and kissed him softly. "Do you want to ask Artie for lessons?"

"No... I just wanna be a thug." He'd sniffled.

Savin' Me (Nickelback)

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Kurt had no second regrets. If Blaine was gone, there was no need. He wanted him dead, he'd get it. It wasn't necessary to watch him stick around with Rachel anymore. Watch them get married and have a bunch of ridiculously vocally talented heterosexual babies.

"Kurt, wait." I turned suddenly and saw him standing there, the love of my life. Blaine freaking Anderson.

"Wait for what? Wait for you to realize that were gay and loved me all along? Wait for you to change you mind again? I'm not going to make you love me, Blaine. I can't change you and I can't change your mind. But I can change what I do about it."

"What do you want me to do?" He pleaded brokenly.

"Say you love me and mean it. Say you need me. Do it if it's worth saving me."

"I'll say it but I can't mean it, you know that, Kurt." Blaine looked desperate, reaching out to me.

"Touch me and I'll jump, I swear to god." His hand froze in his tracks and I laughed. "It's not like I wasn't going to jump anyways. Have a nice life, Blaine. I still love you, even after all of this." Turning back towards Lake Erie beneath me, I stuck out a foot before I felt Blaine grabbing my waist, tugging me backwards on top of him. His words were whispered, but I could tell he meant them "I love you."

Just Dance (Lady GaGa)

"I think you've had enough to drink, Kurt." Blaine grabbed my drink, setting it back down on the bar. I giggled tipsily, reaching for it. "Hey, I only turn 21 once."

"And you have the rest of your life to destroy that pretty little liver of yours."

"C'mon, let's dance." I grabbed his hands and tugged my boyfriend out to the dance floor. We couldn't do much more than twirl in wicked circles to the beat of the new Lady GaGa song, but it was my birthday. All I wanted to do was just dance. My feet moved at a dizzying pace and Blaine tried to keep pace with me. Once the song was over, he pecked me on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Make You Feel My Love (Adele)

Blaine loved me.

God, that was difficult to comprehend. I loved Blaine, I knew I did. But he'd just said it to me while I was drinking coffee! Did he want me to choke and die? You can't just spring surprises like that on someone while they're attempting to digest a scalding hot liquid!

He knew I loved him, right? He'd left me breathless... it almost sounded like I had forced it out. Oh god, did he think I just said it because he did?

I had to make him feel my love.


	5. Chapter 5

Pie

"You know how to make pie?" Blaine looked impressed. "That sounds complicated at fuck."  
"It's not really, once you get the hang of it." Kurt replied, rolling up his sleeves and retying his apron. "Hand me the flour, will you?"  
Blaine felt awkward and out of place in the kitchen, like he was getting in the way, while Kurt was totally at ease. He flitted gracefully from counter to oven to refrigerator back to oven. It wasn't fair.  
"What's not fair?" Blaine hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until Kurt commented.  
"Your kitchen skills." Suddenly Blaine found himself lost in a fantasy of Kurt cooking in their own apartment, in New York, for their own children.  
"Blaine."  
"What?" He snapped out of his surprisingly pleasant daydream.  
"I said hand me the butter, please." Kurt repeated gently.  
"Oh. Okay." He went up behind his boyfriend, placing the butter in front of him before wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist and nuzzling his neck. "What kind of pie is it?"  
"Apple, and if you don't stop distracting me, it won't get done." Kurt turned around to kiss Blaine softly, sighing as their lips met. "Blaine, I love you, but go away if you want me to get this done."  
"But I like distracting you," Blaine kissed him again.  
"Mmm... Now go away." Kurt shooed him with a plastic spoon, and Blaine went, pouting like a kicked puppy.  
"Kurt..." He stuck his head back in the doorframe.  
"Yes, Blaine?"  
"I love you." He would never get tired of the way Kurt's eyes lit up from those three simple words.

Apple Juice

"Daddy." Eliza called softly.  
Kurt squatted to eye level with his beautiful two year old daughter. "Yes, sweetie?"  
Eliza held out her sippy cup. "More juice, please."  
'She is the most well mannered two year old I have ever seen...' Kurt mused to himself, refilling the cup with apple juice and handing it to the girl, the spitting image of Blaine. "'Fank you, Daddy," Eliza said sweetly. Kurt picked her up and spun her around, making her princess dress poof out and her dark, unruly curls fly as she giggled, her hazel eyes lighting up with delight. "Daddy! Down!"  
"I love you, Lizzie," Kurt whispered to his baby girl, hoping she'd never grow up as he cuddled her to his chest.

Curtain/Pillow

'_Sunlight through the curtains absolutely glows on his skin,'_ Blaine couldn't help thinking. He woke up to Kurt daily now, but he didn't think he would ever get used to the angel on the pillow next to him. It didn't matter if Kurt thought his voice was too high or his hips were too wide sometimes. Blaine could find no flaw in him, no matter how hard he looked. Kurt would always and forever be perfect, even when they got old and wrinkly.

Kurt yawned softly, half-sitting up before slumping back into the pillows with a sleepy sigh, snuggling into Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, thinking how lucky he was to be in love with the beautiful boy.

Beach/Sand

"I was thinking a beach wedding, you know, right on the shore. On Jennings Beach, since we're going to Connecticut. We can feel the water just lapping at our feet, the sand in our toes, and our tuxes won't be too heavy. So after the service, the reception could be on a cliff or something, right above the arch. And the arch could just be one big word, twisted over. I was thinking it could say 'Courage or something like that. But who would walk down the aisle? I mean, I know my dad would love to give me away, but you should get the chance if you want... Blaine, are you even listening to me?" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his fiancé's face. Blaine was staring at Kurt with absolute love and bliss, but his hazel eyes had clouded over with daydream.

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine breathed, reaching across the table to grasp Kurt's hand.

He squeezed back gently. "I love you too. Can I please finish planning our wedding now? I need your final approval and for that, I need your attention."

"I'm listening! I got... lost in your eyes. Sorry. I just love it when you talk. Besides, as long as you're at the wedding, I don't care about the rest."

Kurt smiled softly. "Well, I think our wedding song should be Teenage Dream, and..."

Blaine began to think about, not the wedding, but what would happen on the honeymoon.

iTunes

"Wes." David called to his gavel-polishing friend. "Come look at this."

"What? You know I have to polish my gavel twice a day or it starts to feel neglected." Wes grumbled, getting off the bed anyways. He walked over to David's desk, where he held Blaine's laptop. "Why do you have Blaine's-?"

"Mine is in the shop. Look at his iTunes."

"What about it...?" Wes asked, scrolling through the most played list. "Candles by Hey Monday, Teenage Dream, Baby, It's Cold Outside, Animal, Somewhere Only We Know... wow."

"He had problems." David agreed.

"Yup."

"Want to take screen caps and throw them all over the school?"

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Blaine throws paper around on a daily fucking basis. Has he ever gotten suspended?"

"You have a valid point, friend."


End file.
